<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Me From The Spell by LittlestFallenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861490">Wake Me From The Spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestFallenAngel/pseuds/LittlestFallenAngel'>LittlestFallenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beacon's Music Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestFallenAngel/pseuds/LittlestFallenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee takes up tutoring in the music department of Beacon Academy. While Ruby Rose isn't much of a singer, Weiss finds that Miss Rose has a talent for writing lyrics. When Weiss encourages this, she sees a side of Ruby she never expected.</p>
<p>There's no knight in shining armor who will wake Ruby from her spell. But maybe a princess can soothe her nightmares.</p>
<p>A song fic based on "Red Like Roses" and "Red Like Roses - Part II" from the RWBY Volume 1 soundtrack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beacon's Music Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Me From The Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was vital that Huntsmen not be reduced to nothing more than human weapons. It wouldn’t help anyone for the defenders of humanity to lose their own humanity. Thus, the arts were a regular part of the curriculum at Beacon Academy.  </p>
<p>As with any other class, not all students were equal. Weiss Schnee, who had been performing music with multiple instruments—including her divine voice—since she could walk had little to learn even from the rudimentary classes Beacon’s music department had to offer. But the professors were clever enough to see an opportunity when it arose. </p>
<p>Weiss became a one-on-one tutor with several students. She was guaranteed an A for all of her art requirements, with the deal further sweetened with extra credit toward her other classes—though Weiss was probably the only one who would consider that bait sweet enough to bite. She all but guaranteed passing onto the next year at the top of the class. </p>
<p>It was only after the fourth day of hearing one Ruby Rose’s flat tones that Weiss started to question her choices. </p>
<p>“How many times do I have to tell you? Shoulders back and relaxed. Stop slouching! Let your throat relax. I can’t believe <b> I’m </b> the one telling <b> you </b>to relax! Why is this the one class where you tense up? It’s normally a chore to keep you awake!” </p>
<p>Ruby winced while Weiss berated her. She understood Weiss’s frustrations. It had been almost an entire school week since they started and Ruby hadn’t improved at all. But she wasn’t about to take all the shouting lying down. </p>
<p>“Well, what am I supposed to do? The song you picked is so depressing! How can I not feel tense while singing it?” </p>
<p>“How dare you! My songs are not depressing. Not <b> that </b>depressing,” she quickly corrected herself, knowing well she was lying. Mostly to herself. She breathed a heavy sigh and elected to ignore the conversation in favor of giving another demonstration. </p>
<p>Back straight. Shoulders down. Eyes closed—if only so Weiss didn’t have to look at the smug face of a little rose who knew she won the argument. A deep breath, and:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Mirror, tell me something, </em> </p>
  <p><em> Tell me who's the loneliest of all? </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>“There. Two lines. Can you do two lines?” </p>
<p>“Does it have to be this song?” Ruby reminded Weiss of her complaint, as if Miss Schnee wasn’t deliberately ignoring it. Their arguments were often a battle of stubbornness, and few were more stubborn than that little red ball of optimism.  </p>
<p>Ruby knew she won again before Weiss even said a word. Those blue eyes rolled as Weiss debated whether or it was worth her time to continue the fight. Ruby silently counted down the seconds before Weiss inevitably decided that it was not. </p>
<p>“Fine. If you have something better in mind, then be my guest.” </p>
<p>Ruby paused. Weiss knew she was planning something by the way those silver eyes moved. It surprised her that Ruby actually had a song in mind. But Ruby wasn’t showing the usual confidence she carried when she had a plan. No, she almost looked timid. Like the day they first met. </p>
<p>Ruby mimicked Weiss’s proper posture, almost mocking her partner’s prissy perfection. Her cheeks were nearly was red as her hood as her untrained voice rang out: </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Black the beast descends from shadows.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Yellow beauty burns gold. </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Weiss was stunned. She paid little mind to the quality of Ruby’s voice. But those lyrics captivated her. She never imagined her simpleminded friend had such poetry rattling around in her head. As Weiss dwelled on those words, her surprise gave way to annoyance. </p>
<p>“I’m cold, huh?” she huffed. </p>
<p>“Wait, you know?” </p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? Why does your sister get to be the beauty?” </p>
<p>Ruby looked at Weiss as if she had just asked the dumbest question ever uttered. Which she may have. </p>
<p>“Very well.” </p>
<p>“So, did I do good this time?” </p>
<p>Weiss had to search her memory for a moment. It was only then that she realized that Ruby’s poetic words were so entrancing to her that she was distracted from the performance itself.   </p>
<p>“You’re not there yet, but it’s an improvement.” That sounded vague enough to be true. “I’m more impressed that you had lyrics like that floating around in that empty head.”  </p>
<p>Though it was a backhanded compliment, Ruby giggled happily nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Well, I read a lot, and sometimes I come up with my own stories in my head. And a lot of the fairy tales I liked as a kid are written as poems. So, every once in a while, I come up with something like that.” </p>
<p>“Is that so? Do you have anything else?” Weiss asked. She knew she was moving off topic from the lesson, but she was too intrigued to miss this opportunity. </p>
<p>Once again, Ruby was suddenly timid. “It’s a little depressing,” she confessed. </p>
<p>“So are my songs,” Weiss admitted. A bit of vulnerability in exchange for the same from Ruby. The offer brought an appreciative smile to Ruby’s lips. </p>
<p>“Okay. Just don’t make fun of me, okay?” </p>
<p>Ruby took the same posture as before. Weiss settled down on the nearby piano chair, eager to listen:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Red like roses</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Fills my head with dreams and finds me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Always closer </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>To the emptiness and sadness</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That has come to take the place of you. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Weiss was instantly taken aback. It was bizarre to hear rosy little Ruby say such words. It was hard to picture Ruby having an ounce of sadness in her body. But what followed captured Weiss’s attention all the more: </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Would I change it if I could? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It doesn't matter how </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The petals scatter now</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Weiss could almost see the specter Ruby was arguing with. She could hear the more mature tone her voice took, so subtle that even Ruby herself probably didn’t notice it. It felt wrong to witness this. To sit back and watch a hurt child argue with a stubborn adult who knew they made an irreparable mistake. But Ruby stopped on her own soon enough: </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Every nightmare just discloses </p>
  <p>It's your blood that's red like roses </p>
</blockquote><p>Ruby’s untrained voice cracked even harder than before upon reaching those words. She thought that must’ve upset Weiss, because Ruby could hear her stepping closer. She didn’t want to fail Weiss again, so she continued even as tears filled her closed eyes. </p>
<p>“And no matter what I do, nothing ever takes the place of you.” </p>
<p>Ruby couldn’t force a melody by that point. She felt like everything was breaking down around her. It was exactly like that same day so long ago. But this time she suffered the humiliation of having it happen right in front of Weiss. Ruby was scared to open her eyes and see how Weiss was looking at her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>She suddenly felt a weight upon her chest and shoulders. Despite her fears Ruby’s reflexes forced her eyes open. It was Weiss. Holding her. </p>
<p>“I know nothing can take her place. But I can still be here for you,” Weiss’s voice, as gentle as Ruby had ever heard it, filled her ears. </p>
<p>Ruby instantly collapsed into Weiss, who gently drew herself and Ruby down to her weak knees. Ruby sobbed into Weiss’s chest; whose chin came to rest atop her head. </p>
<p>“I miss her. I miss her so much. It’s been so long, but it hurts now more than ever.” </p>
<p>Weiss was never one for encouraging words. She felt less qualified in that area than ever. All she could do was stroke Ruby’s back, and let her let it all out. </p><hr/>
<p>The sun was already low when the lesson began. As time passed it reached the horizon. Its glow reached into the music room to bathe Weiss and Ruby in orange. They laid on the floor, Ruby’s head resting on Weiss’s arm. Only Weiss could appreciate the beautiful color around them. Ruby was hiding her shame beneath her hood. </p>
<p>Weiss waited a minute or so after the sobbing stop before she reached over and carefully pulled the hood away from Ruby’s face. Ruby reluctantly allowed this and looked to Weiss with a pair of eyes that were more red than silver. </p>
<p>“Good. If you had fallen asleep like this, I was going to kill you.” Weiss spoke with such bluntness that even she wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. Regardless, it got a giggle out of the emotionally exhausted Rose. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Weiss.” </p>
<p>Weiss hoped the orange sun could hide the red in her face. </p>
<p>“We should go.” </p>
<p>“Five more minutes?” </p>
<p>Weiss paused, her gaze on the ceiling. She thought she might blush less if she didn’t look right at Ruby. </p>
<p>“Five more minutes.” </p>
<p>A happy Ruby shifted a little closer, her head coming to rest on Weiss’s shoulder. Weiss wondered if Ruby was close enough to hear her heart racing. </p>
<p>“Ruby.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“The next time you visit her—I would understand if where she rests is for family only. But, if your sister and father approve, then I—” </p>
<p>“Are you asking if you can visit mom?” </p>
<p>“I was going to get to that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you were going to use up our whole five minutes.” </p>
<p>Weiss opened her mouth to continue the argument, but closed her eyes and took a deep breath instead. Ruby lifted her head and gave Weiss’s cheek a little poke, making Weiss open her eyes to glare up at the irritating Rose. But that soft, sincere smile on Ruby’s lips softened Weiss’s face in turn. </p>
<p>“I’d love to bring you along. I know Dad and Yang would be fine with it.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled.” </p>
<p>A now happy little rosebud was about to settled back into her cozy spot up against Weiss, when her pillow suddenly sat up. Ruby watched curiously as Weiss got up to her feet. </p>
<p>“Hey, you said five more minutes!” </p>
<p>“I used it all up.” </p>
<p>Without another word Weiss walked out the door, with Ruby chasing behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>